


Nope

by JasnNCarly



Series: Jon Moxley (Dean Ambrose) & You [44]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley, wwe imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-21 03:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Dean tries to distract you from important business.





	Nope

“Slow your roll, cowboy.” You know what he’s after, and you can’t be late for tonight’s festivities, “Dean, it is my best friend’s bachelorette party!”

His arms circle around you, still wet from the shower, and you hate yourself for wanting pull the towel from around his waist, “What if I promise you a private show?”

“I can’t be—” You can’t help but give him access to your neck as he creates a trail, but you pry yourself away with a groan, “You’re such an asshole! You know how long it took to get ready?”

“Yes, kind of what got me all worked up again,” He dances with you in his arms, encouraging you, “just text her and say you’re running late; you’ll get there…eventually.”


End file.
